


Only One Night

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Ginger needs some love.





	Only One Night

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Hey all! Here's a brand new story, revolving around Ginger. 

Disclaimer: WW cast is not mine. They belong to Mr. Aaron Sorkin and the actors that portray them. 

Archive: Anywhere. 

Rating: PG-13

~*~

And I told myself that I wouldn't get involved. What good that did. Biting my lip, I look over a Margaret who seems to be engrossed in a report that Leo is having her read. Or else it's a computer manual and God save us all.

Anyway, back to why I shouldn't of got involved. Okay, so I get this call a couple of mornings ago from Margaret asking if I could stop by and pick her up. Only, she's not a home. She's at someone else's house. So, curious and seeing that I need directions to get to the blasted place...

"Ginger!" Toby yells over the crowd.

Rolling my eyes, I get up from my desk and go to his door. "Yes?"

"Where's the report that I asked for?" he growls to me.

Sighing, I point to the flooding pile of papers on his desk. "Beneath the folder that you just put on your desk. Anything else?"

"No," he replies and then waves me out.

Going back to my desk, I stare once again at Margaret and think about that morning again when the guy came to the door, dressed only in a robe. Now, on a normal day I would've stopped and wondered, but since I was running late anyway, it didn't seem to register. Until today.

Don't ask how all of a sudden Margaret's love life just popped into my head, but it did. Maybe it's because I've been seeing a serious turn a round in her. She being more quiet around the rest of us secretaries now at our regular meetings at the water cooler. Or at one of the desks. Which ever seems to fit the mood of the day.

Upon seeing C.J. walk into the desk area, I stand to walk to her. She's becoming more of a friend to me, seeing that she's the only female on the senior staff, and the whole guy thing gets a bit overwhelming at times.

"Hey C.J."

"Ginger," she nods and I can tell something is on her mind, but I dive in anyway.

"Do you see a change in Margaret?"

Startled, she took a long look at me before saying, "A change?"

"Yeah, a change."

"I haven't really noticed, Ginger, but if you'd like..." she trails off, seeing Leo come out of the office. "Hey Leo, Dateline needs some..."

"Send Carrie," he growls and then looks at Margaret. "Do you have it?"

As she nods, she hands him a folder. "Here you go Leo. Is it all right if I take an early lunch?"

The two of us lean in to hear what he has to say.

"I suppose, but bring your phone just in case," he adds quickly.

Well, that was quick. Looking back at C.J., I see she's looking over at Toby's office with a far off look on her face. O-kay. What's with that? Has the love bug hit the entire West Wing, but I wasn't affected?

If so, thank you God.

"Is Toby in?" she asks as we walk towards the office.

With a nod, I point and tell her, "Go right in."

Rolling my eyes, I sit and stare all around me. A few flowers on people's desks here and there. Cards are propped up by computers. What the hell? It's not even Valentine's Day.

Startled, I look up to see Toby and C.J. walking out of his office, oblivious to the surroundings. Jesus, there are just some people that you want to go up to and tell them to get a room, even if they're not doing anything. Yet.

Oh shit. There goes Margaret. Damn, damn, damn. Grunting and pushing off the desk to get to her, I scurry so that I'm walking, well she's walking and I'm half jogging, along with her.

"Who are you going to lunch with?" I ask, my fingers crossed behind my back.

She stops for a moment, a look on her face. "With a friend."

"And does this friend have a name?" I wonder.

"Ginger, what's going on with you?" Margaret shakes her head and leaves me standing there.

'What's going on with me? Me? You're the one that's going off to lunch with a guy that could be a...Republican for all I know,' I think bitterly.

Stalking back to my desk, I look up to see Bonnie staring down at me. "Okay Gin, what's up?"

"Whatta ya mean?"

"You've been staring off into space all morning, doing practically nothing, and now I can tell that you have something on your mind." She sits at the edge of my desk, arms folded over her chest.

"Is it me, or has the love bug bit everybody except me in this office?" I ask aloud. "I mean, look at Toby and C.J. over there. And then Margaret. I had to pick her up a few days ago, and she was at a guy's house."

"So?" Bonnie shrugs.

With wide eyes, I hiss, "He was only wearing a robe when he answered the door."

"Oh come on. How do know that? He could've been wearing some, you know, boxers or whatever they're wearing now a days," she said, then sighed. "You wanna get some lunch? I hungry."

With a shrug, I say, "Yeah, sure."

~*~

"Have either of you two seen C.J.?" A worried Carol asks, passing by us.

"Nope. We just got back from lunch," Bonnie adds quickly. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that she has a Briefing in an hour and I wanted to give this to her." She waves some papers.

Glancing over my shoulder, I speak up, "Have you tried Toby's office?"

Cocking her head, Carol then smiles. "No, no I haven't. Thanks Ginger."

"Why would C.J. be in Toby's office?" Bonnie wonders as we drape our coats over our chairs.

Going to get something to drink, I shrug. "She was with him this morning before we left for lunch, so maybe she's in a meeting thing with him."

"I've never really noticed this before," she began, changing the subject. "But for being a bunch of smart people who help run a country, we sure say "thing" a lot."

"Yeah, it is odd, isn't it," I say.

~*~

It's six-thirty-five and I want to go home. Now. Right at this moment. I don't care how, I don't care with whom. I just want to go home.

But no. Toby decides that because he's having a pissy night, we should join in on the fun.

Damn it! Why can't C.J. come over here and save my night for me?

Staring down at the piece of paper on my desk, I start to doodle. I don't know what else to do and this somewhat helps ease the boredom from my shoulders. Then again, I shouldn't say I'm bored for I was once told that if you're bored then you must be a boring person. Well, I think that's how it went.

Tapping the pen on the wood, I prop my head up by my hand and cross my eyes at the ceiling. Then closing them, I make weird shapes with my mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" Toby wonders, shifting his weight and crossing his arms. "Go home Ginger."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I breathe out. Quickly grabbing my things, I run past him, and give him a half-hug. "See you tomorrow."

Hearing him mumble something, I turn back, only to see C.J. sitting in one of his chairs, laughing.

"Be nice to her," she tells him. "I think you should let her take a mental health day."

With a grin, I say a quick thank you to the sky and then rush out of the West Wing.

~*~

Treating myself tonight, I mean, I have had a tiring day, I go to this little Greek place that's about a block and a half away from my apartment. Seated right away, I order a glass of wine and this soup that I absolutely love. Listening to the piano, I'm so deep in thought, that I don't hear the person above me clear their throat.

When a I feel a tap, I turn abruptly and then gap. Oh, shit. Staring at the man that's smiling down at me, I squeak out a, "Hi."

"Ginger, surprise running into you here," he says smoothly.

Oh, he's so smooth. His voice, the way he smiles, his dancing and his chest. Wait, did I just think that?

"Jim," I nod. "What are you doing here?" Yeah, I thought you were in, like, Nepal, trying to find yourself.

"I'm here on business," Jim tells me with a smile. "And I decided to come back to our old stomping grounds."

Sitting back in my seat, I eat a little more and see that he's still standing. "Don't you want to sit? Or, are you with one of your...models?"

Hearing the sneer in my voice, he sat and made a face at me. "Really, Ginger, was that necessary?"

"Yes," I tell him simply. Jeez, I've been working for Toby to long.

"Fine, fine. I admit it, I deserved it. In a way." Folding his arms, he smirks, "Heard that you're working for the President. Good for you."

Blushing, I shrug. "Well, actually, I work for a guy who works for the President."

"Still, that's a big step," Jim says. Then taking my hand, he whispers, "I've missed you."

Oh. Dear. Lord. No, nuh-uh, he's not doing it to me again.

But it does happen, and I feel like I'm turning to jelly with him, right there, taking my hand in his. Sighing, I tilt my head. "I live a block from here."

~*~

I'm in a good mood. A really good mood. Smiling at everyone I pass, I wave to Margaret, who waves back, hesitantly.

Now that I'm in a good mood, it seems as if everyone else is back to normal. Margaret's angry at Leo, who keeps snapping at her to do things. Toby and C.J. are at each other's throats, but then again there's something there.

"Did you get laid last night?" the ever blunt Bonnie asks as we walk together.

"Maybe," I tell her smugly.

"You did," she squeals, then gives me a hug. "With who?"

"Jim," I whisper.

She pauses, knowing our history. "Oh, well, wow."

Shrugging, I tell her, "Don't worry about anything, it didn't mean anything. Just a quickie for two people who haven't seen each other in a while."

"Honey, you've been watching 'Sex and the City' a little too much," Bonnie laughs and then shakes her head. "But, whatever. If you're happy, then, well, good."

Nodding, I ask, "All right, what's on the agenda today?"

~*~

Feedback is the best.

Dani Beth

  

The End 

  

  


End file.
